Selfish
by Raffa PART II
Summary: menceritakan Neji yang sabar menghadapi ke egoisan Sakura, request dari Riku, WARNING LEMON!


**Selfish**

**Disclaimer : Bapak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Sakura POV**

Memiliki pacar yang lebih dewasa dari kita pasti sangat menyenangkan, bisa memahami semua keinginan dan keegoisan kita, kalau pergi kemana-mana juga dia yang bayar jadi kita tidak harus membuang uang jajan kita Cuma-Cuma.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"HUAAAAAAA"

Aku menangis didalam kelas yang dikelilingi sahabat-sahabatku.

"Sudahlah Sakura, pria itu memang tidak pantas untukmu," ucap Ino sahabatku yang berambut pirang.

"Betul, apalagi dia sudah kerja sedangkan kamu masih SMA," sambung Temari yang memiliki rambut berwarna sama dengan Ino.

"Tapi… tapi… tapi…huhuhuuuu, aku mencintainyaaaaa, dan juga…huhuuuu," aku terus sesunggukan curhat pada mereka.

Ini sudah ke empat kalinya percintaanku gagal dengan pria dewasa, hhmmm, bisa dibilang aku terobsesi dengan pria dewasa, karena menurutku cowok-cowok SMA itu pasti masih bocah semua.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba pacaran dengan yang seumuran sih? Senior kita kan banyak yang ganteng," usul Ino.

"Haaah? Tidak mau! Mereka pasti belum pengalaman memperlakukan wanita! Lagipula…"

Selain tidak pengalaman memperlakukan wanita, kemampuan sex mereka pasti tidak sehebat pria dewasa, itulah pikirku.

"Lagipula apa? Ah… tetanggamu itu… teman kecilmu kan?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba, "Dia ganteng loh, waktu aku kerumahmu aku melihatnya, kenapa ngga sama dia aja? Kebetulan dia senior kita."

"Haa? Sama Neji? HAHAHAHAHHAHAA," aku yang tadinya menangis pun jadi tertawa.

"Sakura tawamu itu mengesalkan!" gerutu Ino.

"Aku dan Neji? Sangat tidak mungkin, hihihihihi, dia pengalaman pacaran saja minim, aku tidak pernah melihatnya jalan dengan cewek selain aku," ucapku sambil mengibas-ibaskan tanganku pada mereka.

"Memangnya ada yang salah kalau pengalaman pacaranku itu minim?" ucap suara datar dari arah belakangku yang tentu saja sangat kukenal, aku menoleh pelan dan…

"Eheh…hehehee N-Neji…"

"Dasar! Nih, bento mu ketinggalan," ucap Neji sambil meletakkan bento milikku diatas kepalaku.

Eh… Neji ngga marah? Masa sih? Aku menjelek-jelekkannya begitu kepada teman-temanku, masa dia ngga marah?

"Neji," panggil Temari yang membuatku sedikit kaget, apalagi saat Temari berjalan dan melingkarkan lengannya dilengan Neji, "Sudah punya pacar belum?"

APAAA!

Temari gila! Aku yakin dia gila karena rebutan Shikamaru dengan Ino!

"Tidak tertarik."

Itulah jawaban Neji yang langsung melepaskan lengan Temari.

"Ih, dingin sekali dia," ucap Ino yang menompangkan dagu ditelapak tangannya.

"Yaaa, dia memang seperti itu," sambungku.

"Tapi beda kalau sama kamu, jangan-jangan dia suka denganmu, Sakura."

"Tidak tidak mungkin, orang tua kami memang dekat, jadi dia ngga mungkin kan dingin padaku."

Dan tanpa terasa bel pun berbunyi.

Ino dan Temari kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing, dan aku yang masih duduk di bangkuku masih bengong, kapaaan yah aku menemukan laki-laki yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya.

* * *

><p>Saat ini sudah pulang sekolah aku langsung masuk ke kamarku, aku lepas semua seragam dan mengganti pakaianku dengan dress rumah, aku terbaring ditempat tidur sambil menghela nafas yang saaaaaaaaaangat panjang.<p>

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar saja aku selalu diputusin, aku ingin pacarku dewasa namun aku sendiri tidak pernah bersikap dewasa, mereka tidak memberiku kabar saja aku sudah sangat marah, mereka datangnya telat aku ngambek.

'_aku lelah menghadapi anak kecil sepertimu.'_

Ukh! Mengingat kalimat itu membuatku menangis lagi!

Maaf maaf deh kalau aku anak kecil!

Dasar, sudah tahu anak kecil kenapa masih dipacarin! Mereka lolicon!

Aku menutupi wajahku dibantal, sekilas aku mengingat kejadian saat aku bercinta dengan mantanku yang terakhir yaitu, Kakashi.

Percintaan yang sangat nikmat itu, entah bagaimana cara dia membuatku sangat puas.

"Uuhhhh, mengingat hal itu… aku jadi 'ingin'" gumamku.

Sial! Ini gara-gara dia!

Yasudahlah, akhirnya aku selesaikan dengan cara ini.

Sambil duduk, aku mengarahkan jariku kepada vaginaku sendiri, kugoyangkan sedikit klitorisku.

"Emmmhh~" aku ingin sekali disentuh lagi.

Aku masukan jariku ke lorong vaginaku, kugerakan keluar masuk dan kutambahkan lagi satu jari.

"aaahh~ enggghhh"

Aku ingin sekali penis lah yang memasuki lorongku, bukan jariku sendiri, tapi yasudahlah, setidaknya aku puas. Aku terus menggerakannya sampai.

"S-se… sedikit lagii~~" desahku, sampai…

Ceklek

"Sakura, bibi memanggil…"

"…"

Mati aku!

Posisiku memang membelakangi pintu.

Tapi.

Orang yang datang ini pasti bisa melihat kegiatanku! Apalagi klimaksku yang akan keluar tidak jadi keluar!

"Neji! Kalau masuk ketuk duluuu!" bentakku yang langsung berdiri.

"Biasanya juga tidak apa-apa kan," jawab Neji dengan santai.

Aku berjalan keluar dan sedikit menubruk punggung Neji.

Kesal!

Kenapa sih harus dia yang datang! Kenapa harus Neji yang melihatku begitu!

Aku maluu! Rasanya ingin mati saja!

"Ada apa ma?" tanyaku saat berada diruang tamu.

"Begini Sakura-chan, mama dan papa akan pergi ke luar kota selama 3 bulan bersama orang tua Neji, kamu tidak apa kan ditinggal sebentar? Mama minta Neji supaya tinggal disini menjagamu."

Berat.

Ya, kepalaku terasa berat seakan ada gorilla yang nangkring diatas kepalaku dan teriak-teriak minta pisang.

"K-Kenapa harus Neji? Aku kan bisa menginap dirumah Ino."

"Itu menyusahkah orang nak."

"Kita juga menyusahkan Neji, maaa."

"Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Neji dari belakangku.

"Kan? Baiklah sudah diputuskan yah, kami berangkat dulu," ucap papa.

"Haa? Sekaraaang!" benar-benar deh keluargaku ini sangat unik! Berita mendadak, pergi mendadak pula!

"Ya, kami tidak mau tertinggal kereta sayang, hati-hati dirumah ya," ucap mama sambil mengecup keningku.

"Jaga rumah yah, Neji tolong perhatikan Sakura ya," pesan papa.

"Pasti."

Huh! Pasti apanya! Yang ada nanti aku pasti bertengkar mulu!

* * *

><p>Pergi sudah orang tuaku dan Neji.<p>

Karena Neji yang tinggal disini.

Jadi…

"Neji aku lapar, bikinkan makanan," perintahku sambil menonton tv.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Neji yang nadanya tidak berubah, tetap datar!

"Mau nasi goreng yang pedas!"

"Tunggu 15 menit."

Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Aku meliriknya sedikit, dari tadi tidak ada pembahasan tentang kejadian di kamar itu, apa dia tidak melihatnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia pura-pura tidak mau tahu? Aahh! Menyebalkan!

Belum 15 menit berlalu aku sudah mencium aroma yang sangat sedap, aku bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti aroma itu yang ternyata berasal dari dapur, saat kuintip ternyata Neji sedang masak! Oh God! Dia ternyata bisa masak? Aku saja tidak bisa!

"Neji, enak sekali aromanya," ucapku menghampiri Neji yang sedang berdiri didepan kompor.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, nanti tubuhmu bau gas."

Aku tersenyum manis padanya, "Hehehehe, baik tuan koki."

Sesudah Neji memasak, dia menyajikan nasi goreng itu dipiring dan dibaginya menjadi dua piring, kami makan bersama.

"Enyaaaaaaak~~~" gumamku senang.

Ya! Masakannya ini sangat enak! Aku tidak bohong, lebih enak daripada mama yang masak.

"Neji aku mau sarapan pagi kau yang buat, makan malam juga," ucapku sambil terus makan.

"Iya iya, makan jangan sambil bicara, habiskan dulu makananmu."

Saat aku mencuri tatap sosok Neji yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

Ya ampun… kalem sekali dia, bawaannya juga dewasa, seperti bukan anak SMA. Ah iya, dia kan mau lulus.

"Neji, nanti lulus SMA kamu mau kemana?" tanyaku yang entah kenapa tertarik dengan masa depannya.

"loh, kamu tidak tahu? Aku sudah diterima di Universitas Tokyo saat ujian kemarin."

"…"

"TOKYOOOO? Itu kan jauuuuhh! Terus nanti kalau mau ketemu gima… ah," aku langsung menutup mulutku.

Bagaimana bisa kalimat begitu terucap dimulutku, seolah aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

Dipikir-pikir kenapa hubunganku dengan Neji bisa buruk begini, itu karena diriku sendiri, sejak masuk SMA yang sama, Neji selalu cuek padaku, padahal aku ingin seperti biasa yang slelau berada di sisinya, saat kami berada di SMP, Neji selalu berada disampingku, membawakan tasku, makan bersama, menyuapi makanku, walau akhirnya aku sempat ditindas, karena Neji sangat populer disana.

"Yah, mau ke Tokyo atau kemana itu bukan urusanku, semoga sukses yah, terima kasih makanannya," ucapku yang langsung pergi setelah makananku habis.

Lagi-lagi aku berucap sinis pada Neji, padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa, seharusnya aku bisa lebih manis mengucapkan selamat karena dia telah diterima, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak peduli padaku.

BRAAAK

Membanting pintu memang salah satu pelepas amarah yang ampuh.

"Aaarrghhh!" aku menggerutu sambil memeluk bantal.

Sudah ditinggal pacar, Neji juga mau meninggalkanku, sebenarnya apa sih yang salah denganku ini.

"Huhuuuu," tuh kan aku jadi nangis lagi.

Ceklek.

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka pelan, aku tidak mau menoleh karena aku sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Sakura," kali ini dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut, tapi kelembutannya itu tidak berhasil membuatku menoleh padanya.

Sampai aku merasakan dia duduk disampingku dan… MEMBELAI RAMBUTKU?

Astaga! Neji? Terakhir kali kau melakukan ini padaku saat kita kelas 3 SMP, jujur aku sangat rindu belaiannya ini.

"Susullah aku di Tokyo."

Susul dia?

"Kau kan murid yang cerdas, aku yakin kau bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo dengan mudah."

Tokyo?

Aku tidak pernah berfikir sampai kesitu.

"kalau sudah diterima, kita tinggal bersama disana."

Aku masih terdiam, apa Neji serius mengajakku tinggal di Tokyo?

Pikiranku buyar ketika aku merasakan Neji mengecup ujung kepalaku, aku hanya memejamkan mata merasakan kecupan Neji yang lembut dan membuat jantungku berdebar kencang, tangannya kini membelai lenganku, ciumannya pun kini turun ke telingaku.

"engh! N-Neji, hentikan…" pintaku pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa katanya? Sudah jelas perbuatanmu itu mmebuatku…

"Kau terangsang?"

Terangsang!

Tunggu!

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan? Makanya tadi siang kau melakukannya."

D-Dia lihat!

Tanpa segan Neji meremas dada kiriku.

"Ada aku, Sakura… aku akan menerima semua perintah egoismu dengan senang hati, maka dari itu… pintalah…" Neji berbisik ditelingaku, membuat wajahku makin memerah.

Akupun terhanyut pada ucapannya, aku menoleh pada Neji dan akhirnya aku berucap…

"T-tolong… sentuh aku…" ucapku yang sambil menahan malu.

Aku lihat Neji tersenyum sangat lembut padaku, lalu dia mengecup keningku sambil mengucapkan, "_as you wish, your highness_."

Neji menyentuh, menjamahku dengan sangat lembut, menciumi tiap-tiap lengkuk leherku.

"Enggghhh~"

Aku menjambak pelan rambut Neji yang sedang menjilati leher kemudian turun ke dadaku.

Karena aku memakai dress rumah yang ber tanktop, jadi Neji lebih mudah membukanya dan terekspose lah payudaraku. Tanpa ragu Neji menghisap putingku.

"aaahhh~~"

Saat dia mengisap putting kiriku, tangan kanannya bermain dengan dada kananku begitu juga sebaliknya.

Saat kegiatannya selesai, Neji kembali mencium mulutku dan menjalar ke telingaku.

"Sakura~~" desah Neji, dan bisa kurasakan, penis Neji menempel di pahaku, dan itu mengeras.

"Stop!" perintahku menyodorkan telapak tanganku pada wajah Neji.

"K-Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Hihihi tidak, aku hanya ingin kau merasakan sesuatu," jawabku yang mendorong tubuh Neji sehingga dia duduk bersender ditembok.

Aku membuka resleting celana jeans yang dia pakai lalu menarik kebawah boxernya, dan terlihatlah kejantanan Neji yang besar itu berdiri tegak.

"S-Sakura… mau apa kau..?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya, langsung saja aku mengulumnya.

"Saku! Aahhh~"

Kan? Berubah menjadi desahan, hehehehee, aku memang hebat.

Aku terus mengulumnya, memutarkan lidahku pada penis Neji yang sedang berada didalam mulutku, lalu kumaju mundurkan kepalaku.

"S-Sakura! H-hentikan… ugh…"

Aku yakin sebentar lagi Neji akan klimaks, aku tambahkan servis untuknya, aku pijat-pijat kedua bola kecilnya.

"Engggghh~ S-SAKURAAA~~"

Ketika dia memuncratkan spermanya, aku membuka mulutku dan menelan semua cairannya.

"M-maafkan aku," ucap Neji.

"Tidak apa, rasanya aku suka kok," jawabku sambil mengelap sperma yang menetes di bibirku, "Apa kau suka?"

"Ukh! Jangan menggodaku," gerutu Neji yang membalikkan tubuhku.

"Neji, langsung saja, aku ingin merasakan dirimu berada didalam tubuhku," ucapku sambil tersenyum dan merengkuh wajah Neji.

Neji membuka celana dalamku yang sudah basah itu dan diapun membuka celananya, saat Neji memasukkan penisnya.

"Aaaahhh~" desahku nikmat.

Neji memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan irama yang sangat pas.

"Engghhhh~ yess~ terus seperti ini Neji," gumamku sambil menatap Neji.

Aku lihat mata Neji yang tajam dan tegas itu menatapku dengan lembut.

"Ssshhh~ eenngghh~" Neji pun ikut mendesah.

"Bagaimana Neji… enak?" tanyaku padanya.

"Enggh~" Neji mengangguk masih dengan gerakan maju mundurnya.

Lama-kelamaan gerakan Neji makin cepat, aku tahu dia akan klimaks lagi.

"Aahh~ ah~ ah~, N-Neji.. pelan-pelaaanhhh~~"

Akhirnya aku memancing rangsangannya lagi dengan suaraku yang menggoda.

"Hyaaa~ aaaahhhh~~ engghh~~~ teruss Neji… l-lebih dalaam, oohhh~~~ lebih keraaas!~"

Neji memperkeras dan memperdalam tusukkannya padaku, dan jujur, perlakuannya ini lebih nikmat dibanding mantan-mantanku itu.

Aku sampai tidak percaya kalau Neji itu pemula.

Neji makin mempercepat temponya.

"aaahh~~ aahhh~~~ aaahh~~~~ te-teruusss, se-sedikit lagiii~"

"Enghh~~ S-Sakura… a-aku…"

"Engghh~~ yeaaah~~"

"Ugh! Mencintaimu~"

"Hyaaaaaaa~~ N-NEJIIIIIII~"

Kami berdua pun mencapai klimaks.

Kalau tidak salah dengar… tadi Neji bilang mencintaiku?

* * *

><p>"Kalau aku kirim email harus cepat dibalas."<p>

"Iya."

"Kalau janjian ngga boleh telat!"

"Iya."

"Setiap pagi harus menjemputku!"

"Pasti."

"Sepulang sekolah temui aku!"

"Iya."

"Jangan ngobrol sama cewek lain!"

"Iya."

"Kamu tidak keberatan dengan semua itu?" tanyaku yang sedang tiduran dilengan Neji.

"Tidak sama sekali, asalkan kamu senang itu sudah cukup," jawab Neji mencium keningku lagi.

"Hehehehe, terima kasiih, Neji aku sayang kamuuuu~" ucapku manja sambil memeluk Neji.

"Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab," tiba-tiba Neji berucap.

"Tentang apa?"

"Karena kamu, aku jadi ketagihan bercinta denganmu," bisik Neji lembut.

"Hihihi, pasti!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : akhirnya NejiSaku terciptaaaaaa, hehehehehehee, dear Riku, requestanmu sudah tersampaikan, semoga anda suka -_-, maaf kalau banyak typo**


End file.
